Mine
by SilentDaughter
Summary: A certain brunette wakes up before her favorite blonde. Just some early morning thoughts and excitement.


It was rare to be up earlier than the blonde doctor.

Nine-point-nine times out of then, the doc was already up, showered, dressed, and preparing breakfast by the time the disgruntled brunette mosied her way down the stairs. Most of the time, there was no argument about the nutritional value of the food she ingested but on the rare mornings where she was just a little bit on the grouchy side. On those days, the blonde allowed her brunette a bowl of sugary cereal.

This morning, she was content to just lay in bed and study the woman before her. She was turned into her side, an arm curled under her pillow and the other tucked between her knees. Now that it was nearing winter the other woman often suffered from freezing digits while she slept. Her wheat colored hair was fanned around her face, a few wisps caught in the slight drafts of her exhalations. Her lips were slightly parted and a tiny drop of drool threatened to fall.

The brunette smiled.

The doctors eyelids fluttered as her eyes moved underneath. She brought forth the picture of those hazel eyes she loved so much. They were breathtaking and far prettier than her own muddy brown ones. She loved how they lit up when she was happy or excited and absolutely hated the way they turned when she was upset. She liked how the blonde smiled and it lit up her entire face; like she had just been awarded all the secrets to the universe.

Suddenly, the thought of the woman sleeping before her never smiling or laughing again brought a deep frown to her own face. Many times She had heard her mother tell her how lucky she was to be in their lives but the brunette always thought how lucky she was to be in hers.

Suddenly a well times beeping and a soft woosh sounded from the kitchen. It was only a matter of time before her favorite person in the whole world woke up. She mentally counted the seconds until the scent of coffee would waft up to the bedroom and then the number of seconds it took for the honey blonde to wake up.

This morning, it only took 72 seconds.

The rousing woman grunted as she stretched, her arms splaying up and then out as her shoulders popped and the vertebrae in her spine popped. She settled back down into the pillows and one eye cracked open followed by the other. She smiled at the sight of familiar brown eyes staring back at her.

"Mmm. Good morning, my love." the blonde said, voice still laden with sleep.

"Mornin'. The coffee maker already went off and Ma said that she would make us breakfast for our big day." Hazel eyes lit up as she turned onto her back and sat up. "Well then, why don't we go see what your mother has prepared for us?" she said and tossed the covers back and waited for the brunette to hop out of bed and follow her down to the kitchen. There, she found her mother pouring pancake batter onto the skillet. Upon hearing the commotion, the other woman turned and a bright smile lit up her face.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauties. You guys ready to eat?" she asked as she slid the first plate to the brunette and the second to the blonde.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura leaned across the counter-well as far as she could-and kissed the tall brunette good morning.

"Yeah! Thank you, ma. These are the best pancakes ever!" The perfect miniature of the brunette woman immediately dug into her breakfast, not paying an ounce of attention to her mother's on the opposite end of the kitchen island.

"She didn't wake you up, did she? I only let her up there if she promised not to wake you up." Jane said as she split her attention between the pancakes and her beautiful wife. Maura finished chewing and shook her head. "No. She was just laying there when I woke up." Maura admitted and the detective nodded. She finished plating the last of the food and turned the burners off, taking a seat across from the two people she cared about most in this world.

"So, Sofia, are you excited for today?" Jane asked her daughter and the little brunette nodded vigorously, curls bouncing.

"Yes! I've been waiting for FOREVER!" the little girl exaggerated and the two women couldn't help but laugh. Maura took a sip of her orange juice and then leaned over to kiss Sofia on the cheek, eliciting giggles from the young girl.

"Well, as soon as you finish eating and get dressed, we can go." Maura told the girl and her brown eyes turned to saucers. She forked down the last few bites of her food before dashing up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

Back in the kitchen, Jane couldn't wait a moment longer and her hand found its place on the blonde's rounded belly. Maura laid her hand on top of Jane's.

"No matter what happens, I love you." the brunette whispered and the blonde couldn't help the tears that clouded her vision.

"Oh, Jane. I love you too. So much." the pair met for another kiss. They were interrupted a moment later by an over excited five year old who couldn't wait to find out if she was being blessed with a brother or a sister.

The detective watched on as her beautiful wife helped their daugter zipper her coat and straightened out her hat.

This was her family and every morning she thanked God that she had them.

 **Quick A/N: This is something that just popped into my mind and took about an hour to plan out and write. I thought it would be kinda fun to go down the road of misdirection and I feel like a did a pretty decent job of it.**

 **As always, let me know what you think and if there's anywhere I can improve for my future stories.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-SilentDaughter**


End file.
